Sharkteeth's Idea Bin
by Sharkteeth
Summary: This is where I'll post any and all ideas that tickle my fancy. Mostly this will be one shots of my own challenges but if other people inspire me then I'll try a hand at their challenges.
1. Omegatrix

**A/ N: This is the first entry for my idea bin. Tell me what you think and I'll but any of my random in here. As for the other stories, they're going to be a bit late. My schedule for college is pretty hectic so I can't devote all of my attention to them.**

**Here's the challenge that this fic was born from.**

* * *

**Alternate Omnitrix Challenge:** This challenge is a little bit different then my other challenges. In this challenge it's up to you, the authors, to create a brand new Omnitrix and bequeath it to a character of your choice. How it's made and who gets it is up to you. There are few guide lines to this challenge though; First off, the beings that the Omnitrix turns into must be under the same "category" of people. For example, a possible idea could be an Omnitrix that turns you into anime heroes, pokemon, mythical beasts, etc etc. Second, don't make the character so over powered that he dismantles every foe he fights with little to no difficulty. The opposite is also true, don't have them lose every fight that they get into.

* * *

Omegatrix

Deep within the center of a moon that was orbiting the remains of a dead planet a sinister plan was coming into fruition. Within a hidden laboratory inside of the moon, a figure was hunched over a long work table, apparently working on something with great attention. The figure was very short, as it had to stand on top of a stool in order to reach over the station. This figure was none other than Finster, Rita Revolta's chief adviser and monster creator.

Finster was a large humanoid Scottish terrier with white hair and long elf like ears. The dog-like creature wore an artist's outfit, and a pair of half-framed rectangular glasses. Finster was currently swaying from side to side, humming a little tune as he skillful wielded a scalpel; adding the finishing touches to the device that was on the workstation.

"…And it's done!" Finster said in his usual calm and wise old voice. He then placed his magical monster scalpel off to the side of the table. He then hopped of his stool and began to walk over to one of the corners of his laboratory. Once he drew closer, Finster walked up to one of the many chairs that dotted his lab, but this one was different. This chair had a man dressed in red, blue and gold armor leaning back in it.

"ZZZZ…"

The figure was asleep apparently, if the snoring was any indication. Of course the magazine over his face and the fact that he would occasionally mumble something about the "damn rangers" were also good indicators of this too.

"Wake up Elgar!" Finster yelled as he jabbed at the sleeping man's head.

"AHH!" The man yelped out as he awoke with a shock, the magazine slipping off his face. The figure had a pointed head and pointed ears. He wore a perpetual sneer on his face that was made all the worse by the fact that all of his teeth were yellowed. "What the hell you squirt!? Why did you wake me up?"

"Because Elgar…" Finster said in an annoyed tone of voice. "I need you to alert the others; I just put the finishing touches on the device."

"Really?" Elgar said as he took a quick glance at the workstation where Finster had been working just moments ago. Seeing the object innocently lying on the flat surface of the tabletop, Elgar leapt to his feet and started to do an evil dance in celebration.

"Woohoo! With this device, those power goofs won't stand a chance!"

"Yes, yes Elgar." Finster said in a tone that clearly indicated that he was tired of his associate's behavior. "But right now I need you to go alert the others so we can complete our plan."

That seemed to knock some sense back into Elgar; as he rushed off to alert his co-conspirators, leaving Finster alone to try to massage away the headache that he got whenever he speaks to the annoying alien.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Minutes Later: Meeting Room)

Finster walked into the meeting room, while carrying a wooden box, with Elgar and a slight spring in his step. The "Meeting Room" was the place that he and his allies all came together to discuss the nature of their plans. The room was a large barren cave that had been upgraded with all sorts of technology and magical artifacts. All around the room a collection of Putties, Batlings, and Krybots were working on various projects.

In the center of the room was a large round table that had been carved from the obsidian rock from the planet that their moon base orbited. Finster looked at the table and saw that his compatriots had already taken their seat.

Without further ado, Finster and Elgar took their rightfully seats at the table and began the meeting.

"Gentlemen…the Omegatrix finally complete." Finster said as he placed the wooden box on the table. Finster then removed the lid of the box and carefully took out the item from within. The item, the Omegatrix, looked like an advanced watch of some kind but it instead of a clock face, it had a picture of a red hourglass.

"With the advanced technology from the future that our ally Broodwing has provided…" Finster said as he motioned to a man who looked like a giant vampire bat with a large glass helmet around his head. "And the dark magic of the demons that Jinxer knows…" This time Finster motioned to a large half-man, half mosquito that was dressed in an outfit that looked like it had been made from a giant house fly.

"We have collected the very essence of the most powerful and evil beings in the entire galaxy and infused them into this device. And with the power of these evil beings, we will finally be able to destroy the Power Rangers."

A series of cheers and jeers ran among the assembly of villains at the thought of finally destroying their most hated enemy. As the laughter died down, the bat-like figure spoke up in a heavily modulated voice. "Now then, that just leaves the issue of who should wield this awesome power."

"Not to worry Broodwing, that's where we come in." A mechanical voice said.

The assembled people at the table turned their attention to the owner of the voice. There, standing on a raised platform as dozens of Krybots worked a pair of pylons that were a dozen feet away from each other, behind them, were a pair of clockwork robots. The first one was the size of an average man while the other one, who was sitting on the taller one's shoulders, was small and round.

"With this device…." The robot began as the pylons began to light up with blue lights. "Orbus and I will be able to traverse through the realities to find someone worthy of the power of the Omegatrix. Someone who has the will to conquer whatever they desire and crush whatever forms of justice that stands in his way."

The machine then finished powering up as arcs of pure electricity began to lance from the pylons, frying few of the Krybots. The arcs of electricity then began to converge at a single point in the space between the pylons. The convergence point then began to expand, absorbing more and more energy from the pylons as it did so. Eventually the point spread out as a large blue bubble with a swirling vortex as its center.

"Excellent, excellent!" Finster said as he gently grabbed the Omegatrix and almost jumped off his seat. He then walked up the robot, Klank, and handed him the watch.

**BOOM!**

One of the side walls exploded with a force that sent dozens of Putties, Batlings, and Krybots into the air. From the wall of dust that the explosion kicked up, a human form began to become visible. The villains instantly knew who this person was, as dozens of red flashing lights lit up on him and a police siren filled the air.

"Halt! In the name of intergalactic law you are all under arrest!" The figure yelled out to the assembled villains as he brandished a long sabre towards them. As the dust finally settled, revealing the figure's true form. It was a tall blue outfit that was decked out in an outfit that resembled a police man's outfit, complete with siren lights

"The Blue Senturion!" Elgar yelled as he instantly drew his card sword.

Jinxer quickly drew a red card from one his suit's pockets and held it in front of his face. "We can't let him disrupt our plans" He then threw the card straight at the Blue Senturion with as much force as he could muster. "HIYAH!"

When the card was about halfway to its target, a dozen Batlings leapt from the card and ran towards the Blue Senturion.

Seeing that the meddling, robotic ranger was busy with dealing with his allies, Finster turned back to Klank and Orbus and gave them their last orders. "Quickly you two, while that Ranger is busy, go through the portal and find someone who can use the Omegatrix."

The two robots nodded their heads head once and ran towards the portal as fast as they could.

The Blue Senturion had just finished off the last of the Batlings when he saw Klank and Orbus rushing towards the portal. While he may not have known where the portal would lead to, the Blue Senturion knew that he could not allow them to enter it. "Stop in the name of the law!" The Blue Senturion yelled as he switched his saber into blaster mode. "Senturion Synergizer, FIRE!"

A burst of pure energy was fired from the Blue Senturion's weapon at the fleeing robots; unfortunately, his aim was a little off. Instead of stopping Klank and Orbus, the blast hit one of the transporters pylons, making it spark wildly. Klank and Orbus were not deterred though; they still ran towards the portal, hoping to get through it before they could be stopped, but that hope would be unanswered.

The damaged pylon let loose an arc of electricity that zapped the two approaching robots. Almost immediately the robotic villains went slack, but the forward momentum of the two's previous actions sent them straight into the portal and into an alternate dimension. As soon the two entered the portal, it began to bubble and vibrate.

"No!" Broodwing yelled as he dodged a sabre strike from the Blue Senturion. "The portal is collapsing in on itself!"

Not even a second later the portal, which had stretched a good fifteen feet in diameter, shrunk to the size of a pin. There was complete and utter silence for a second before a loud sonic boom rang the cave. The portal had exploded, sending out a blue wave of energy that knocked everyone off their feet.

After a few minutes of tense silence a loud groan from the Blue Senturion echoed throughout the chamber. The robotic power ranger staggered to his feet and began to scan the room. He was glad to note that he was the only one to stay conscience, but the missing forms of Klank and Orbus worried him.

"I should tell the others…" The Blue Senturion said as he stumbled to his cycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In a Dimension Far Away)

Young Monkey D. Luffy was laying down on one of the few grassy hills in the forest as the sounds of the night filtered through the air. Earlier that day, his grandfather had thrown him into the forest and expected him to stay there for a full week. After a full day of avoiding predators and collecting food Luffy decided to take a break on the hill that he was on now. With nothing better to do, Luffy began to stare up at the stars, picking out constellations that didn't really exist.

"Oh! That one's got to be Tarus the Cow!" Luffy exclaimed to himself as he looked at a random assortment of stars, "And over there is Virgo the meat bearer!"

After a bit of, incorrect, astrology Luffy noticed something that made his childish soul light up with excitement. A new star had appeared in the sky and it seemed to glow brighter than all the rest.

"Sugoi!" Luffy yelled as he looked at the star. "It must be a wishing star! I gotta hurry and make a wish!"

With that Luffy started to recite the star poem that Makino taught him. "Star light, Star bright, the first Star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight."

Then Luffy closed his eyes and mentally shouted his wish. 'I wish that I could gain the power to achieve my dreams!'

With his wish made, Luffy's eyes snapped open so he could see if his wish came true or not. In one universe, when Luffy opened his eye's he would become dejected as he thought that his dream hadn't come true. A little over a week after that event Luffy would accidentally eat the Gomu Gomu no Mi, and begin his journey….This was not that universe.

When Luffy opened his eye's he looked down at himself, but was disappointed to not that nothing had changed.

"Ah phooey…" Luffy mumbled, "Maybe the star is broken."

Luffy returned his attention towards the stars and became entranced with what he saw. The star that he wished upon was becoming even brighter. In fact if Luffy didn't know any better he would've sworn that the star was getting bigger…

Oh wait it was getting bigger!

"AHHH! METEOR!" Luffy screamed as he ran around in circles, never noticing that the 'meteor' had split in two. One half flew further into the forest while the other one raced towards Luffy. Finally, what little preservation instincts that Luffy- which hadn't been stamped out by his grandfather-forced him to run off the hill just as the comet flew overhead.

**BOOM!**

Luffy was thrown off his feet as a shockwave from behind threw him into the forest and head first into a tree .After a bit of complete silence, the animals ran away when the comet started to approach, Luffy slowly got to his feet and massaged his bruised face.

"Itai. That hurt."

Luffy then looked behind him and was shocked at what he saw. The hill was gone and in its place was a large creator, easily thirty feet wide. Luffy was then snapped back into reality as a stray thought took hold in his mind.

'If I can find that star, I could use it to pay off my treasure tab!'

With that, Luffy slid down the sides of the crater and started to look for the star. Once he reached the center of the crater Luffy's excitement was replaced with confusion because instead of finding a star, Luffy found a watch. Granted it was an odd looking red watch, but it was not the star that he was hoping for.

"Aww, rats. I was hoping for a super rare star." While Luffy was discouraged by not finding a meteor, he decided to take the watch none the less. Reaching down with his right hand, Luffy leaned down to pick up the watch. Before he could grab it though, the watch… leapt from the found and grabbed onto his wrist.

"ARRRGGHH!" Luffy screamed as he started to claw at the watch. "EVIL WATCH!"

Luffy tried to pry the watch from his wrist but nothing he did seem to work. Eventually he accidentally twisted the frame of the watch's face and the face of the clocked popped out. Luffy then stopped in mid scream, his childhood curiosity momentarily overriding his terror. Luffy examined the watch and noticed that there was something different about it.

Instead of numbers on the clock face, there was a shadowy outline of a man. Luffy hesitantly grabbed hold of the watch with his left hand and started to wrist its frame until it started to click. With each click of the watch frame, a new outline appeared on the screen of the watch. Eventually Luffy became bored and decided to try something else.

"I wonder what will happen when I push it down."

Luffy pushed the watch face back into place and was blinded by a bright red life. Luffy's form then began to stretch and grow large as pale scales began to creep up his skin. Luffy teeth become sharper and his head elongated as spikes replace his hair. Luffy's fingers merged together and hardened until he was left with a hand that had three long red, sharp looking claws. The Luffy's childish clothes were replaced with leather robes that were as black as night with a red hourglass symbol adorned just above his heart.

With another flash of red light, Monkey D. Luffy was completely replaced with a humanoid dinosaur.

"Mesogog!" Luffy yelled out, almost against his control, in a soft hissing voice.

Mesogog/Luffy looked down at his new form for a few seconds before his reptilian eyes lit up with joy. "Sugoi! It's a mystery watch!"

* * *

**A/N: and that's the Omegatrix, if you think that you can create a better Omnitrix then feel free to try.**

**And here's the Main vilans that the Omegatrix has.  
**

**Lothor  
Mesogog  
fire demon: From the Power Rangers Turbo Movie  
Lord Zedd  
Goldar  
Ivan Ooze  
The Master  
Diablico  
Ransik  
Zen-aku**


	2. Fate XIII

**Shiro Emiya, The Empty Vessel (Fate/Stay Challenge): **The fire that was caused by the destruction of the Tainted Grail did more than just take away Shiro's memories, it took away all that made him who he was as a human being. Now nothing more than an empty vessel, outside forces and powers seek to fill the void that is Shiro and the Fate universe will never be the same again. In this challenge it's up to you, my fellow authors, to grant Shiro a new power that comes from outside of the Fate universe. He can still have Avalon implanted in him but his other power must affect his element and origin. Examples of a power to give to Shiro could be Ichigo's hollow half, Vanitas' negative powers, or even Asura's rage. My standard rules apply.

* * *

'_Just…keep…walking'_

The world burned as Shiro stumbled through the fire that seemed to consume everything around him with merciless efficiency. Occasionally he would see some people as he walked through the hellish landscape but he could nothing for them; some of them were alive and some of them were not, but all of them were burning. In some recess of Shiro's mind a part of him was screaming at them to try and help the people around him but a much larger part, a part that made up the core of his survival instincts, urged him to keep walking. For Shiro knew that if he stopped walking he would die.

So with no other choice, Shiro continued walking; no matter how many people pleaded for him to save them or begged him to help, Shiro just ignored them and continued walking. Eventually the flames around him had finished off the last of the survivors they stared to converge on him like a pack of hungry hyenas. The cursed flame lept onto Shiro's form and quickly burned through his clothes and started to destroy his body.

Shiro felt his flesh being eaten away by the cursed flame and did the only thing that he could do to prevent his own death…he fed it. He fed the flame aspects of himself so that for just a few brief seconds, it would stop burning his body and destroy the part that he gave to it.

His memories were the first to be devoured as the images of a red-headed woman, a dark-haired man, and a little baby girl were ripped away from mind while others soon followed it. Shiro could feel more and more of himself being eaten by the fire until only his instinct to survive was left.

Even that was soon devoured as the evil flames gathered around the young boy, as though they were waiting for him to fall. And fall he did, for as the flame burned away the last bit of whom Shiro once was, all he could feel…was nothingness and pain.

And then the flames let upon him.

Only to be repelled by a foreign force that was completely alien to this world in its nature. A portal made out of shadows opened up just above Shiro and thirteen balls of darkness flew out of it. The flames attempted to destroy the balls but the energy that made up each of the orbs repelled the flames, forcing it away from the young boy on the ground. Each ball bore a small mark that looked like a weapon of some sort and each mark depicted a different weapon. The dark orbs circled around the unconscious Shiro, forming a protective ring that the flames could not pass.

The flames would not stand for this, they were fueled by the tainted Grail itself, they were malice incarnate and they would not stand until the last bit of life in the boy was extinguished. But no matter how hot the cursed flames burned they could not pierce the protective barrier that the orbs formed, leaving the boy untouched by the scorching fire.

Before the flames could try and break through the barrier again, a deluge of rain suddenly appeared in the night sky. The cursed flames of the tainted Grail withered as if in agony as the rain extinguished them from existence, leaving only a burnt city and a single injured boy behind.

The thirteen orbs of darkness hung in the air for a few moments, as if making sure that the danger was truly gone, before they started to move again. One by one the orbs hovered over Shiro's burnt chest, right over his heart, and merged with the young man. When all that was left was the thirteenth orb, it paused for a moment so that it hovered just above Shiro's rising and falling chest.

This orb was different then the twelve others. This orb bore a mark that looked like two keys crossing over to form an 'X' pattern and while it's outer shell was composed of darkness; its core was made of light. The orb released one single flash of soft golden light before a soft voice seemed to come from it.

"_I wonder if you'll enjoy the new life that you have been given Shiro."_

The orb seemingly satisfied with its actions, merged with Shiro just as Kiritsugu Emiya climbed over a hill of debris and saw the burnt body of Shiro. He had been desperately looking for any survivors of the fire that he had inadvertently caused when he had seen a golden light, similar to that that Avalon had produced, behind a hill that was once a building.

Kiritsugu ran to the ruined building and starting to climb over it. He ignored the pain in his hands as sharp rocks and broken metal cut into his palms, as the desperate need to save at least one living soul. He lost his wife Irisviel to that damn grail, his partner Maiya to the disguised Berserker, and now he would probably never see his daughter Illyasviel again; he needed to save at least one person.

Once Kiritsugu reached the top of the hill, he saw a lone small figure lying down amongst the wreckage of the city.

'_I can still save him!' _Kiritsugu thought as he ran towards Shiro. He would save this boy, even if he had to use Avalon to do it.

XXXXXXXXX

While Shiro slept in the ruins of Fuyuki City, he dreamt of unlimited blades.

Within the barren, rust colored wasteland Shiro saw countless blades of all shapes and sizes impaled into the ground like a warrior's graveyard. The sky was lit with fiery orange color of the twilight hours as countless gears and chains moved ever so slowly amongst the clouds made of soot. The sounds of pounding steel and iron echoed throughout the strange land as distant weapon forges crafted new blades to add to the infinite number of others. Most of the barren land was utterly flat but at the center of the wasteland, there was a small hill.

The hill was devoid of the many nameless blades that littered the landscape but instead, a collection of flawless weaponry made the hill their resting place. Shiro took note of each weapon and couldn't help but be amazed by them.

A pair of red ethereal blades that exuded the power of Nothingness…

_I am the bone of my sword_

Two guns that seemed to use shards of Space as bullets…

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

Six lances that seemed to create a gentle gust of Wind that blew through the wasteland…

_Forged from light and cooled by darkness, _

A shield that froze the ground around it in a fine sheet of Ice…

_The core of my being is crafted_

An Axe-sword that was as powerful and as resolute as the very Earth…

_I have created over a thousand blades_

An ancient tome that contained untold knowledge but also filled with lies and Illusions…

_I have touched a million hearts_

A massive claymore that was filled with rage and was as unending as the Moon…

_Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain_

A pair of chakrams that held the gentle warmth of a Fire on a cold night…

_For the lives that I cannot forget_

A lone sitar that gently played the melodious sounds of flowing Water…

_I withstood pain to create weapons,_

A pair of dice that seemed to exist outside the holds of Time…

_Waiting for one's arrival_

A wicked scythe that had a single Flower growing at its base…

_I have no regrets._

Eight kunai knives that arced with miniature bolts of Lightning…

_This is the only path_

A pair of key like blades that were forged from the purest of Light…

_My whole life has been…_

And resting at the top of the hill was an empty sheathe. It was made from the most precious of metals and filled Shiro with a sense of peace and happiness.

Before Shiro could even take a single step towards the hill of blades a single white light shined down on the hill, making the weapons glow with a holy light. Shiro looked up into the sky and felt his breath be taken away. The gears and chains that obscured the sky had momentarily parted ways, allowing the large heart shaped moon to be seen.

_Unlimited Kingdom Hearts!_


	3. Unlimited Kingdom Hearts

**This is the unofficial sequel to my "Fate XIII" one-shot, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The flow of fate was always in constant motion and, as such, had an unlimited number of paths that lead to endless possibilities. Each of these paths were created when the slightest of changes in a path form a branch off point and continued on from there. One could potentially attempt to trace each path and spend countless lifetimes trying to map them all out only to fail miserably.

Today however, we focus on the fate of a young man who was plunged into a magical war unlike any other. This young man's fate had countless branches that spread throughout the entire multiverse.

In one path, the young man was betrayed by his ideals and lost himself to his sorrow. His only hope was that one day he could potentially destroy his younger self and erase his fate from existence.

In another path, the young man would be forced to kill the one that meant the most to him when she had been devoured and corrupted by an evil power. This was an experience that young man would never recover from and, while growing stronger from it, would ultimately grow bitter, angry, and resent everything in the world.

In yet another path the young man had gained a power that belonged to the gods of old, a power that granted unlimited arms. With this power, the young man set out and defeated a prideful golden king that had only one equal. But even in this path the full power that the boy could potentially wield is squandered by his ignorance.

Each of these alternate routes in the young man's fate were born from the choices that he himself would make…and yet they are all start at the same point. All of these routes all started when the boy was killed and born anew in the embrace cursed flames. An entire web of fate, stretching across the far reaches of the multiverse, was created from that one single event and diverged from there. Yet these paths, all created by the actions of Shirou Emiya, were born without outside interference from other streams of fate.

So, what if one of the paths was created by such outside forces?

This route, "Unlimited Kingdom Hearts" is such a path...

XXXXXX

(Fyuuki Park)

There were many things that could aggravate Rin Toshaka…

Waking up before 12:00 am…

Studying for her Computer Science class…

Losing her Thaumaturgy notebook…

And, more often than not, a certain fake priest who had a penchant for spicy food…

All of that however, paled in comparison to the anger and sheer indignity she was feeling right now. Hear she was, out in the middle of the park, digging a hole in the ground and all the while mentally raging at her newest aggravation. Why is Rin digging a hole in the middle of nowhere you may ask?

Well, it all started about two weeks ago when she was walking back to her family's manor after school...

It had been an average day at school, which meant that she mainly made sure that her status as the school's was unopposed, but it was after school let out that her troubles began. She had decided, on a passing whim, to take the long way home by cutting through the local park so she wouldn't have to deal with that bastard Kirei's cooking for a few more hours. While she was walking near the trees that grew in the park, and definitely NOT watching the many kittens that made the park their home, Rin noticed something odd.

'_And that's when this stupid hunt began.' _Rin thought as she dropped another shovel full of dirt off to the side.

Every once and awhile she would see a quick flash of white from the corner of her eyes but every time she turned in the direction of the white thing, it would disappear. If she was a normal individual, then she would've dismissed it as a trick of the light or perhaps a small daydream. Only, Rin Toshaka was not a normal person; she was a Magus.

Whatever the White Thing was, it always gave off a small, almost minuscule burst of prana whenever it appeared. That meant that whatever this thing was, it was Magical in nature and that meant it was up to her to capture it for that was her duty as Second Owner of the land.

In addition to being a Magus, Rin was also the heir to the ancient Toshaka family. The Toshaka family owned the land that Fyuuki City was built upon and it was her responsibility to root out any potential threats that were on her family's lands. So, steeling herself, Rin immediately chased after the White Thing the next time that she saw it.

With her skills as a prodigy magus (however limited they may be…), combined with her hundred natural circuits and her power as an Average One, Rin was sure that it would take no time at all to capture this threat.

'_That was two weeks ago…' _Rin thought as she finished digging the hole in the ground. She then picked up a random stick from the ground and began to draw a complex runic circle, about five feet in diameter, around the hole.

The White Thing, whatever it was, was both extremely fast and extremely smart, which was a horrible combination for her chances of catching it. No matter how long she chased it and no matter what kind of bounded fields she set up to catch it, the white thing always managed to elude her. Not only that, but somehow the thing had managed to turn all of her own ingenious traps against her, this led to a few …embarrassing moments that Rin would rather not think about right now.

But all of those past failures only served to strengthen her determination though; she was Toshaka Rin and no one messed with her and got away with it.

"And now I shall have my vengeance for all the heartache that this thing is putting me through!" Rin cackled to herself as she placed the finishing touches on her newest trap; completely ignoring the fact that she was now talking to herself.

While Rin may have no luck in catching the white thing in the last two weeks that did not mean that she remained ignorant of her prey. During the first week of her impromptu hunt Rin noticed that whatever this thing was, it followed a pattern. Rin noticed that the White Thing favors a few places in the city and mostly came out during the twilight hours of the day.

It seemed as if whatever this White Thing was it would frequently stalk the park near the memorial for the victims of the Fyuuki fire. At first Rin had thought the thing might be hunting in the park, but soon discarded the idea when she did some more investigating around the area. What she found in the park only mad her even angrier at whatever DARED to tread on her family's land.

On the fourth day of her hunt, Rin had caught sight of her target within a clearing near the edge of the park. She immediately gave chase to the White Thing but lost it in the after it had led her into a pond. Exhausted, wet, and angry as hell, Rin stomped back to the clearing to at least gain about clues about what the being had wanted.

Once she returned to the clearing, Rin immediately noticed that something was amiss in the clearing. All throughout the area, the ground was perforated with empty holes; freshly dug ones too. Rin slowly walked through the clearing, looking for any clue as to why the White Thing when she noticed something strange.

One of the holes was only half way done since it was much shallower then all of the rest. Rin walked closer to the unfinished hole and her senses were immediately assaulted by a feeling of extreme wrongness. Hate, despair, violence, all of these malignant feelings seemed to seep from the ground and into the air around her. The feeling made her skin crawl but Rin instantly knew that whatever was in the hole was what the White Thing wanted.

Rin sketched a quick "Earth" rune into the air and forced the remaining earth to move off to the side. Once the last of the dirt moved from the hole, Rin dropped to his knees in shock; staring back at her was a charred and blackened human skull.

If she thought that the feeling from the ground was bad at first, but seeing the skull in person made it a hundred times worse. The skull was covered in a layer of black ash but even without touching it Rin knew that it was cursed. The skull seemed to stare at her with accusing eyes even though they had long been burnt out of their sockets. Whatever had killed this person had to have been the darkest of all Magecraft since nothing else could've left a feeling like this even after the body had decayed away.

As much as she would've preferred not to be anywhere near the skull, Rin knew that the White Thing would be back for it and she might as well use it as bait before she tried to lay this poor soul to rest.

Rin grabbed the bag that contained the skull and placed it within the hole.

'_Thankfully it seems as if I now have a use for the cursed thing.' _Rin thought as she pushed the dirt back within the hole. She then covered the Alchemy Rune that she had drawn into the ground with leaves, twigs, rocks and other natural stuff she could find in the forest.

Just a few hours ago, when the sky was starting to turn orange with the color of the twilight hour, Rin had found the area where she had been preparing her trap for the last thirty minutes. Her newest plan was to use the skull as bait to lure the creature into the clearing, where she would activate her newest Bonded Field and catch it. This field was the accumulation of seventy-two straight hours of constant research into all of her families Alchemy texts and was unlike any other of her previous creations.

She just hoped that it was enough to capture the thing that was invading her family's land.

Rin's thoughts were cut off as she spied something jumping across the tree tops on the other side of the clearing. It was something white…

Rin slowly started to flare her circuits, as to not scare away her target, and got her first view of her mysterious prey.

The thing had a cylindrical head that was a dark grey color. Its head had six diagonal slits on the front of its face and the majority of its body appeared to be covered in a grey jumpsuit. It had bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front of its clothing. Each of the thing's sleeves ran down its arms, leaving only its black hands visible. Its feet were little bore then pointed limbs that seemed to meld with its clothing. Rin also noticed that thing had twin swords on its back and an odd symbol stitched into its sleeves.

'_What is that thing?'_ Rin thought as she flared about half of her circuits into their active state. _'It looks like a twisted Samurai…"_

The white Samurai slowly walked into the clearing and made its way to where she buried the skull. With every step it took towards the center of the clearing, Rin silently prepared to activate the seal that she had set up earlier.

'_Just a few more feet…' _Rin thought as she watched the thing draw closer.

The Samurai was now right above where she had buried the skull and paused for a few moments. Rin feared that perhaps she had been found out but quickly had to stifle a sigh of relief her target merely bent down and began to dig in the spot that she hid the skull in.

'_Now!"_ Rin thought as she flooded the Alchemical Circle with her Prana, lighting up the circle like it was the sun. The leaves that covered the massive Rune circle burned away in an instant as Rin's Prana raced through the complex lines and equations that made up the base of her Alchemy rune.

The Samurai, made no move to indicate that it was surprised by the sudden activation of the trap, as it only continued to dig into the ground. Large stone bars shot from the ground and joined together above the Samurai, forming a giant stone cage that contained the Samurai creature within.

Once the light from her trap wore off, Rin poked her head her head around from the tree, to see if her trap had worked or not. Seeing how she finally caught the creature that had eluded her for two straight weeks, Rin leapt out from her hiding place with an evil smile on her face.

"Aha!" Rin yelled as she pointed at the Samurai with her "YOU FOOL!" pose number five; the one where she held up one hand in an accusing way while her hand rested on her hip.

"I've finally caught you, foul beast!" Rin said as regally as she could. After all, she was the Toshaka heir and she would be elegant as possible as she tore into the source of all of her recent aggravation. "You're cowardly tricks may have allowed you to elude me for quite some time, but now I have fina…"

Rin abruptly cut off her rehearsed speech when she noticed that the creature was completely ignoring her and was focusing its attention on getting the skull from the ground. Her ire was multiplied tenfold as she realized what the Samurai was doing.

"Hey! Listen to me you stupid creature!"

Rin's rage filled yell was once again ignored by the strange white creature as it pulled the bag that held the curse skull from the dirt. The creature then looked at Rin, at least she thought it did, before it lazily pulled the charred skull from the bag and seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

To Rin's utter amazement, a pool of…darkness, for lack of a better word, bubbled up from the ground behind the creature. Then, a portal made from the darkest of shadows appeared behind the Samurai.

The white creature within her "unescapably cage" then waved goodbye to Rin with its free hand and took a single step backwards, entering the portal just as the darkness that created it disappeared from view.

Rin stared blankly at the cage for a few minutes.

The cage that she had spent countless hours studying and preparing to make…

The cage that would undoubtedly capture the Samurai that had made a mockery of her for the past two weeks…

The cage that was now completely empty…

…

…

…

"FUCK!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Emiya Household)

While a certain dark haired tsundere was screaming her frustrations out to the world across the town, a young man was preparing dinner for the night.

The young man was an odd looking individual when compared to his peers. The young man's frame was much broader then many of his classmates; with his broad shoulders and above average height he definitely stood out in a crowd at his school. His skin was pale and his hair was a fiery red color with odd strands of pure white hair here and there. His eyes though, they were something special.

Both of his eyes were a brilliant golden color that burned kindness and a thirst for something greater. His eyes were also as resolute and as strong as metal; golden steel, if such a thing had ever existed, were what made up this young man eyes.

This young man, unassuming as he may be, was Shirou Emiya and he had a great destiny ahead of him.

"Hmm." Shirou hummed to himself as he put on his favorite cooking apron. "What should I make tonight? Sakura should be back soon with the groceries soon, I suppose I could make a stew…"

Before he could start cooking for the evening, Shirou paused as something assailed his sense of smell. His nostrils flared as a cold smell, not unlike the chilled winds of the fall season, registered in his mind. The windows remained closed, as they had always been, so that could leave only one expiation.

Shirou turned to one of the corners of his room just in time to see the last wisps of darkness disappear with the arrival of the white Samurai. The two seemed to stare each other down for a few moments before the Samurai fell to one of its knees in a bow…

A bow before its lord and creator.

"Ahh…" Shirou said, his voice as calm as could be. "Did you find another one?"

The Samurai said nothing, as it lacked the ability to speak, but it did gently place the skull in front of itself; never looking up as it did so.

Shirou bent down and picked up the skull with as much delicacy as he could muster; handling it as though it was made out of fine china. He then brought it up to his face so he could stare into its empty sockets. Shirou merely stood there for a few seconds before he whispered two little words.

"Trace…on"

In Shirou's unoccupied hand, a beam of light, which gave off the feelings of warmth and kindness, appeared just over his palm. Shirou then gripped the light, transforming it into a large white and blue key-like weapon. Once the weapon was in his hand, Shirou's normally golden eyes took on a bluish tint.

"I'm sorry that you had to die…" Shirou whispered to the skull. "But now at least you can rest in peace…"

Shirou then closed his eyes and began concentrating on the center of his very being.

"I am the bone of my sword…"

The key-blade slowly started to glow with a white light that bathed its entire form in the purest of light. Then, a single orb of light floated off the weapon and landed on the charred skull. The single speck of light then slowly started to spread across the skulls surface.

Once the entire skull was enveloped by the light, the dark feelings that once clung to it seemed to melt away. As the dark feelings faded from the remains, the skull seemed to dissolve into wisps of rainbow light. Eventually, the entire skull dissolved into dozens of the wisps that hung around Shirou's form.

Shirou stared at the wisps for a few seconds before he wordlessly dismissed his key-blade away. The wisps departed once the blade was gone and Shirou was left alone with his Nobody Familiar.

"Thank you my friend." Shirou said to his familiar, who was still kneeling in the middle of the room.

"Return to the darkness for now… we can start the search up again tomorrow."

The Samurai wordlessly followed its lord's orders and returned to the dark-nothingness of the Lanes Between.

Shirou looked at the spot where his Nobody familiar had once been with an odd sort of look in his golden eyes. Shirou's eyes were completely empty.

They showed no joy, no sorrow, no life. They were eyes filled only with nothing…

"**SHIROOOOOOU**! I'm starving, where's dinner!"

The hungry roar of the 'Tiger of Fuyuki City" echoed throughout the Emiya household and seemed to snap Shirou from his trance. Light and warmth returned to Shirou's eyes as he quickly answered the call of the 'hungry beast' that had invaded his home.

"Sorry Fuji-nee, Sakura isn't back with the groceries yet so I haven't started cooking yet."

"WHAT!? How long will she be?! I could starve to death before she gets here." A loud voice replied with a childish whine.

"Don't worry about it Fuiji-nee I was just about to start preparUGH."

Shirou's reply was cut off as a thick revolting scent invaded his senses. It had the metallic smell of freshly spilled blood and the acrid stench of burning bodies. It was a smell that he knew all too well.

It was the smell of war…

XXXXXXXXX

(?)

Void…

All around _him_ was void…

There was no light or darkness, only a vast emptiness that stretched to the very edges of _his_ senses.

So _he _slept, silently waiting a chance to escape the void and complete the purpose that was placed upon him.

Then something changed.

Something was pulling on _him…_

No…nononononononononononononono no

Not_ him…_ it was pulling the void; the nothingness.

Could it be?

_He _reached out with _his _power and examined the pull more closely…

Yes! A connection was established! _He _began to pull on _his _end of the connection and sure enough the connection became stronger by the barest of degrees.

But it was enough to confirm that the connection could be strengthened and once that happened _he _would be free at last!

In the nothingness of the void Angra Mainyu awoke and prepared for his rebirth back into the real world. And nothing will stop him this time.


End file.
